1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to screw starter devices for temporarily holding a screw while starting it into a substrate. Although intended primarily for use with wood screws, the new devices may be used for holding machine screws, bolts and other fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One serious difficulty in driving a screw into a panel or like substrate is getting it to start into the substrate and at the proper angle. This can be mitigated in several ways, e.g., by first drilling a pilot hole in the substrate or by the use of a variety of complex holding devices that have been developed for attachment to screw drivers and power drills. However, the drilling of pilot holes or the use of attachment devices is often impossible because of the lack of a drill or attachment device to a great number of homeowners, etc. whose occasional need to install screws does not justify the purchase of expensive drills and attachment devices.
Screw starting difficulties have been given serious attention in the past and several hand held tools have been developed to assist in solving the problem, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,949, Des. 272,230 and Des. 273,657. This invention provides further improvements in hand held tools to assist in the installing screws in substrates.